Amistad, Valioso Sentimiento
by tiisdalevans
Summary: Luego de catorce maravillosos años, Lilly comienza a distanciarse, provocando que aquella pura y sincera amistad, solo pueda quedar en sus memorias. DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Comienzan Los Problemas

**Bueno, como les dije, aca esta esa pequeña novela acerca de la amistad. Sera masomenos de 4 o 5 caps, si se me ocurre hacer mas, hare mas. No tiene parejas, pero no por eso no la vayan a leer, no todos los fics tienen que ser de parejas, ni no solo los fics de parejas son lindos. En este caso, este muestra la importancia de la amistad, vale la pena leerlo :)**

"**Amistad, valioso sentimiento"**

"Comienzan las problemas"

_- ¿Qué te parece este?_ – Preguntó una rubia chica de ojos claros, mientras le mostraba un hermoso vestido a su amiga, quien sostenía más de diez bolsas de ropa.

- _¡Si Lilly, es perfecto!_ – Exclamó su amiga, Miley, una castaña de ojos claros y grandes expresiones.

- _Niñas, si siguen comprando no les alcanzará una sola maleta_. – Insinuó el padre de Miley, un apuesto, divertido e inteligente hombre. Además de un perfecto padre, claro.

- _Lo siento, pá, es que nos emociona este viaje._

- _¡Imagínese, Señor Stewart! Venimos esperando este viaje hace dos interminables años, no puedo creer que finalmente este llegando el día._ – Exclamó, muy sonriente Lilly, mientras pasaba por la caja unos preciosos zapatos. Las dos amigas venían organizando un viaje juntas, desde los doce años. Pero no sería cualquier viaje; con los ahorros de toda su vida, pagarían un viaje a un lujoso hotel de Londres, irían solas, e irían a ver tocar a su artista favorita, **"Ashley Tisdale",** que justo ese mes daría una gira allí. Pero lo más importante era, sin duda, pasar casi un mes lleno de aventuras y hermosos momentos junto a la persona más especial para cada una; La mejor amiga. Era increíble lo unidas que eran y la enorme amistad que, por ahora, sostenían. No era raro, ya llevaban catorce años de amistad. Finalmente salieron de la tienda, Miley y Lilly con diez bolsas, y Robby con seis en cada brazo. Llegaron a la casa de Miley, agotadas por un día a pura compra.

- _¿Te alcanzo hasta tu casa, Lilly?_ – Preguntó Robby, mientras abría la puerta.

- _Oye¿Hablas en serio?_ – Preguntó Miley, frunciendo el ceño. - _¡Hellow, pá! Hoy es sábado… ¿Qué, ya lo olvidaste?_

- _Ah claro, noche de películas…_ - Recordó Robby, riendo. El era muy feliz con la amistad de las jóvenes. Para el, sencillamente, Lilly era su otra hija. Lo mismo pasaba con los padres de la rubia, respecto a Miley.

- _¡Y comida china!_ – Agregó sonriendo Lilly. Miley la miro arrugando la nariz, haciendo que esta se calle. Era sábado y, finalmente, el lunes comenzarían las clases otra vez. Las dos amigas ya tenían todo planeado, como cada año: _"Nos sentaremos juntas¡por supuesto!, andaremos juntas en los recreos, no iremos a ningún lugar sin la otra y, obviamente, nos divertiremos juntas hasta el final de clases"_. Robby y Jackson ya iban por el quinto sueño, ellas apagaron las luces, hicieron pochochos/palomitas de maíz/maíz inflado y, para Lilly, los restos de comida china que estaba guardada en la heladera/refrigerador. Se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a ver la película, "Picture This", no podía faltar en esa noche sus más grande idola. Miley estaba muy concentrada, Lilly también, pero en sus mensajes de texto.

- _Lilly…_ - Dijo Miley, observando a su amiga.

- _¿Si?_ – Pregunto ella, sin mucha atención, metida dentro de su celular.

- _¿Puedes acaso… no lo se… ¡ver la película!?_ – Se sobresalto, un poco molesta por su amiga, que tenia el celular en mano desde que había comenzado la película. La rubia la miró de reojo y, asustada, cerró su celular.

- _¡De acuerdo, lo siento! Acabo de agarrarlo, seguiré con la película…_ - Contestó, lo más tranquila y canchera, para luego mirar a la pantalla, esta vez, del televisor. - _¿Qué son esos comerciales¿Tiene cortes la película?_ – Pregunto, arrugando la nariz.

- _Terminó hace una hora_. – Le contestó, seria y cruzada de brazos. Lilly sonrió.

- _¡Pft! Solo bromeaba, ya lo sabía…_ - Respondió riendo la rubia, mientras Miley encendía las luces.

- _Lilly, es la primera vez, luego de cuatro años de tradición, que no te concentras en la película… ¿Tan entretenida te tiene ese chico? _– Preguntó, sentándose a su lado. Lilly Rió.

- _No es un chico, amiga. Es Selena_. – Contestó, volviendo a abrir su celular.

- _¿Hablas de Selena McFarlen, nuestra compañera¿Desde cuando tanta química?_ – Preguntó, algo extrañada, mientras Lilly escribía muy concentrada sus mensajes, y reía con lo que Selena le escribía. Miley revoleó los ojos. - _¡Oye!_ – Gritó.

- _Lo siento. En estas vacaciones nos empezamos a acercar…_ - Contestó, con una radiante sonrisa. Miley no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito, poquito celosa. Lilly seguía y seguía mensajeándose con Selena, a tal punto que Miley comenzaba a hartarse. – _Oye¿Puedo ir a tu computador? Selena y yo no queremos gastar demasiado crédito. Usaremos el Chat_. – Le preguntó a Miley, sonriente. Al parecer Selena le caía bastante bien, y se estaban haciendo muy amigas.

- _Claro. Pero no más de hora y media_. – Le contestó Miley, aburrida. Mientras que, ya que su amiga se iba, se acostaba en el sofá a mirar TV. Miley miraba a Lilly desde el sofá; Su amiga estaba a las carcajadas con Selena, Miley hizo gesto de _"¡Que insoportable!"_ y se fue quedando dormida.

Ya era domingo a la noche, Miley estaba inquieta y ansiosa. Le mandó un mensaje a Lilly: _"¡Amiga! Solo faltan ocho horas y media y entraremos a la escuela¡Que sensacional! Este año la vamos a pasar fantástico"_. Se lo mandó con todo su entusiasmo y alegría, pero solo recibió una respuesta cortante y que le molesto, a decir verdad, bastante. _"Si… ¿Te sientas con Sel y conmigo?"_ A Miley le molestó esa pregunta. Ellas SIEMPRE se sentaban juntas, y ahora era, según ella, "La que sobra". Lilly había dicho: "¿Te sientas con Sel y yo?", y no lo que tendría que haber dicho: " Sel se sentará con nosotras" Aunque pareciera una estupidez, a Miley no le gustó. ¿Qué, ahora Selena era su otra mejor amiga?" Se preguntaba. Algo confusa y molesta, le respondió que sí, y que diez minutos antes de entrar a clases, la pasara a buscar, así, como siempre, llegaban juntas a la escuela. Al otro día, Miley la estaba esperando afuera, pero Lilly no llegaba y, como se le hacía tarde, se fue sola. Al entrar, se encontró con Lilly, Selena y las amigas de Selena hablando y riendo.

_- Lilly¿Qué pasó¿Por qué no me pasaste a buscar? Jamás venimos por separadas…_ - Le pregunto, aunque no quería darse cuenta, algo triste.

- _Lo siento, Molly, es que le pedí a Lilly si podía pasarme a buscar a mí. Espero no te molestara_. – Contestó Selena, metiéndose en la conversación. La cara de Miley se transformó, de rabia y desilusión, con un poco de tristeza.

- _Es Miley._ – Le contesto, mordiendo sus dientes y fingiendo sonrisa, a Selena. Miley ya se estaba hartando. Primero, los mensajes que interrumpieron la película de "Amigas". Luego, las charlas por Internet que no dejó a Miley, tener con Lilly una noche de "Amigas". Después, el desagradable mensaje que confirmaba que NO serían ya solo ellas dos, como siempre. Y ahora, una plantada de su mejor amiga, por preferir venir a la escuela el primer día, con su "Nueva amiguita". Al entrar al aula, Lilly corrió hacia un pupitre, compuesto por dos, se sentó rápido y gritó, feliz:

- _¡Selena, Sel, Sel¡Siéntate conmigo!_ – Le sonrió, y Selena se sentó allí, feliz. Miley estaba… decepcionada, comenzando a sentirse cada vez más triste y confusa. ¿Qué pasó con _"Sentarnos siempre juntas"_¿Qué paso con _"Juntas hasta el final_"? No entendía. Terminó sentándose con una momia que no hacia mas que roncar y dejar el pupitre lleno de saliva. Observando desde su pupitre a Lilly, se estaba muriendo de celos, rabia, desilusión, y tristeza. Finalmente, el recreo. _"Por lo menos aquí estaremos juntas"_ pensó. Lilly, Selena, Miley y las amigas de Selena fueron a un rinconcito para descansar de la clase y hacer lo que Lilly y Miley mas disfrutaban en los recreos _"observar a los chicos grandes"._

_- ¡Mira ese, es una lindura¡Y es mío!_ – Grito Miley, en un momento que se escuchó todo. Avergonzada por las risas de todos, trataba de pasar desapercibida, pero no lo lograba. Lilly, Selena y sus amigas comenzaron a reírse de ella. Miley se sentía muy humillada, Lilly se reía y no entendía de que, ya que ella en temas de chicos era la más alborotada. Miley sentía un enorme dolor. Enorme. De repente Lilly agarró del brazo a Selena, apartándose del lugar. Supuestamente tenían que hablar, "Cosas privadas" Miley estaba totalmente desconcertada. ¿Por que esas cosas privadas no se la podía contar a ella? Eran mejores amigas. La castaña se sentía extremadamente sola, como si fuera "La nueva" y no conociera a nadie. ¡Lilly estaba tan rara! Miley estaba enojada, muy enojada, pero por arriba de todo el enojo, estaba una profunda y enorme tristeza, se sentía rara. Sentía que Lilly era una completa extraña y había cambiado de un día para el otro. En realidad, lo había hecho. ¿Quién se creía Lilly para ignorarla así? Estaba triste, enojada y decepcionada. En toda la mañana cruzaron dos o tres palabras, pero no hubo contacto, ni palabra, ni risas entre Miley y Lilly, las mejores amigas, aquellas que se conocían de bebés y necesitaban de la otra para ser feliz. Lilly la ignoró toda la mañana. Estuvo todo el día con Selena, y a ella ni siquiera la miraba. Miley regresó a su casa con una enorme mezcla de sentimientos. Pensó: _"Claro, primer día. De seguro mañana las cosas volverán a ser como antes"_ Así que ya no se hizo demasiado problema. Se quedó en su casa todo el día, hundida en el aburrimiento, sin salir, acostada en su cama escuchando a una de las pocas personas que le levantaban el ánimo; Ashley Tisdale. Y Lilly, por su parte, estuvo toda la tarde con Selena, fueron a comprar, a tomar algo, a divertirse. Lilly estaba feliz con su nueva amistad, tanto que no se daba cuenta que si seguía así, destruiría muchísimo a Miley, o peor aún; destruir esa hermosa y duradera amistad.

_**Les gusto?**_** Espero. Este es el primer cap, esperen los otross! Y suban reviews, qe sin ellos no subo. Besoo,**


	2. Las cosas NO han mejorada

Buenoo, aca les dejoo el segundo cap de fic :) Espero qe les guste…

**Buenoo, aca les dejoo el segundo cap de fic :) Espero qe les guste…**

"**Amistad, Valioso Sentimiento"** / "Las cosas NO han mejorado"

Nuevamente otro día en la escuela. Miley se levantó, 06.30, se preparó el desayuno, se vistió y salió para la escuela. Para su suerte, cuando llegó, Selena no estaba ahí. Tampoco Lilly. Se sentó en el lugar de Selena, así cuando llegara Lilly, se siente con ella. Tocó la campana y todos los alumnos entraron al salón. Lilly y Selena entraron a la par, charlando y riendo. Obviamente, vinieron juntas, como normalmente solían hacer Miley y Lilly. Al llegar a sus pupitres, vieron a Miley sentada, escuchando música en su iPod.

_- Am, Lilly, creo que tu amiga esta ahí…_ - Dijo Selena, entre susurros. Se acercaron más, haciendo que Miley levantara la vista.

- _¡Lilly! Am… y Selena_. – Agregó, ya que vio que su amiga no venía sola. – _Las estaba_ _esperando_. – Sonrió, parándose.

- _Que simpática, Miley_. – Sonrió Selena. – _Pero, ¿Qué tu asiento no es el de allá al fondo? _– Señaló los últimos dos pupitres, en el cual estaba el compañero de Miley, hurgándose la nariz. Las chicas lo miraron arrugando la nariz.

_- Solo me senté allí ayer, no quiere decir que sea mi asiento oficial. Me sentaré contigo, Lilly._ – Le sonrió. Lilly y Selena se miraron.

- _Amm, Miley, lo siento pero, ese es el asiento de Sel, ella se sienta conmigo_. – Contestó Lilly. Miley cambió rápidamente su expresión de felicidad. – _Pero, si quieres_… - Quiso seguir.

- _Olvídalo_. – Dijo Miley, dando vuelta y yéndose a sentar con ese chico raro. Las horas pasaban muy lentamente para Miley. Al final, lo que ella suponía no ocurrió; las cosas no volvieron a normalizarse: Otra vez, Lilly estuvo TODO el día con Selena, ignorándola. Miley llegó a su casa pero que el día anterior. Entró furiosa, dando un fuerte puertazo.

- _¿Acaso quieres hacer la puerta giratoria?_ – Preguntó su papá. Miley, sin contestar, se dirigió a su habitación. Robby la siguió.

- _Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – Preguntó, entrando a la habitación de su hija. Miley estaba acostada, con los ojos apenas humedecidos. – _Sabes que puedes contarme, tesoro._ – Se sentó en la cama de Miley, mientras ella se sentaba también.

- _Es Lilly, pá. Está muy rara, desde ayer que me ignora, y me trata como si nunca hubiésemos sido amigas…_

- _¿Lilly? ¿Tu alma gemela?_ – Miley le contó todo a su padre. TODO; desde como habían comenzado los problemas, hasta ahora, sin dejar escapar el mínimo detalle. La relación entre Miley y Robby, era indescriptible. Ella siempre sería su tesorito, por más que tenga cincuenta años. Y el siempre sería su mejor amigo, su confidente, su todo. Robby le aconsejó a Miley que no se preocupara; _"Seguramente Lilly está muy entusiasmada con su nueva amistad, pronto volverán a ser ustedes dos."_ De alguna manera u otra, las palabras de Robby siempre causaban confianza y seguridad en Miley.

- _Ahora, cambia esa cara, te traigo una buena noticia._ – Le sonrió.

- _¿Qué puede ser tan bueno?_ – Preguntó, ansiosa pero desinteresada a la vez.

- _Pues, hoy me llamaron de "TravelRock", y…_ - TravelRock, era la empresa que organizaría el gran viaje de las dos mejores amigas.

- _¿Y…?_ – Preguntó Miley, esta vez, súper ansiosa y sonriente.

- _Y… me informaron que ¡solo quedan dos meses para el viaje, y que mañana en la tarde tienen que ir a verlos para organizar los últimos detalles, y listo!_ – Miley saltó de la cama, abrazó a su padre, lo besó y comenzó a saltar, gritar y aplaudir, feliz.

- _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Dos meses!? Hay dios mió, hay dios mió. ¡Solo espera a que le diga a Lilly! _– Gritó, mientras se peinaba apurada. Robby rió.

- _¿A dónde piensas ir?_

- _¡Tengo que decirle a Lilly! Adiós pá, ¡te amo!_ – Salió corriendo. Al llegar a casa de Lilly, se encontró con Selena, que justo Salía de la casa. Selena le sonrió. Ella era una buena chica, claro que para Miley, no tan buena. Al entrar, la recibió la mamá de Lilly.

- _¡Mil! Pasa, linda. Lilly está en su cuarto._ – Miley sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto de su mejor amiga. Al entrar, quedó algo shockeada, notando el gran cambio de la habitación de su amiga. Los posters de Ashley Tisdale, ya no estaban en las paredes, ahora había fotos de ella y Selena. En sus muebles y mesas de luz, ya no había regalitos de Miley y la discografía entera de su idola; ahora había, regalitos de Selena, y maquillaje. En la pared, ya no estaba más el enorme cuadro con una hermosa fotografía de Ella y Miley, sino que ahora, estaban ella y Selena. Y su cama, ya no tenía dibujos de distintas patinetas, ahora era negra y toda lisa. Pero Miley, a pesar de que eso le cayera como una bomba, estaba demasiado emocionada, asaque no se hizo mucho drama.

- _Wow, tu habitación está diferente…_ - Dijo, ya sin su sonrisa en la cara.

_- Miley, que bueno verte_. – Dijo Lilly, mientras se maquilaba frente al espejo. - _¿Necesitas algo?_ – Preguntó, parándose.

- _Lilly, ¡tengo una excelente noticia! Sucede que… ¡no vayas a desmayarte! – Lilly asintió. - …mañana tenemos cita con TravelRock, para organizar los últimos detalles, ya que solo quedan… ¡Dos meses!_ – Gritó, con la misma emoción de hace un rato. Lilly sonrió, algo insegura. _– Oye, no has gritado_. – Dijo Miley, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz.

- _Si.. Sobre eso. Miley, escucha, yo_… - Lilly estaba nerviosa, parecía no encontrar las palabras para comenzar a hablar. Largó un suspiro. _- … los padres de Sel me invitaron a un viaje, no será cualquier viaje.._

- _No entiendo_. – La interrumpió, confusa. Lilly siguió.

- _Ellos… me invitaron y, y yo acepté. Se irán a Paris, sabes que siempre quise ir allí… y, es justo en la misma fecha… en la que iríamos a Londres._ – Miley sintió como si alguien le lanzara un balde de agua fría por la espalda. Largó una risita de incomprensión.

- _¿De que hablas? No suspenderás el viaje, ¿Verdad? Lo venimos esperando hace dos años…_

- _¡Por eso mismo! Lo esperamos un largísimo tiempo, no nos costará nada esperarlo un año más_…

- _¿¡Un año!? ¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¿Acaso te interesa mas ese viajecito con tu queridita Selena? ¿¡Que hay de Ashley!? Morimos por ir a verla_… - Miley no entendía nada. Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, y todas aquellas ilusiones que venía juntando hace dos años, caían al suelo, una por una. Sentía fuertes ansias de llorar pero decidió mostrarse dura.

_- Lo sé, pero.. Oí que al año siguiente dará una gira Vanessa Hudgens, y…_

- _¿¡Vanessa Hudgens!? ¡Ni siquiera nos gusta Vanessa Hudgens! Siempre te cayó mal…_ - Las cosas empeoraban cada segundo. Lilly no contestó. - _¡Oh, espera! Adivinaré… Selena es fanática de Vh, entonces… ¡Lilly también los es!_

- _No, Miley, malinterpretas las cosas… ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¡Mi sueño es ir a Paris!_

- _¿Y sabes cual era el mío? Estar contigo, solo contigo, disfrutando de lo que más nos gusta, vivir aventuras juntas. Pero claro, los sueños jamás se hacen realidad. ¿Sabes que? Diviértete con tu nueva mejor amiga, de seguro ella tiene mejores cosas que yo para ofrecerte. Cuando veas a la vieja y verdadera Lilly, dile que la estaré esperando_. – Salió de la habitación con ganas de morirse. Ni bien salió de la casa, estalló en llantos. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, jamás había llorado así. La rabia y el dolor que abundaban dentro suyo, no la dejaban ser, no la dejaban pensar, o al menos solo en la tristeza. Llegó a su casa con los ojos rojizos de tanto llanto, agitada por tanto correr, y con tanta rabia y desilusión, que no le importó las preguntas de su padre preocupado, y hasta las miradas extrañadas de Jackson. Se encerró en su habitación, agarró un enorme cuadro con una foto de ella y Lilly, el mismo que Lilly tenía en la pared, solo que ahora estaba en su lugar Selena. Comenzó a contemplarlo hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a mojarlo. Miley se sentía reemplazada por esa afortunada chica. La verdad, todo llevaba a pensar en eso, ya que Lilly había cambiado todo lo que tenga que ver con Miley, por Selena.

**Espeero que les haya gustado! Lilly ¬¬ Pobrecita mi Mileeey! Jaj, dejen reviews! Si no, no subo. Beesoooos!**


End file.
